


The Road to Hell

by mykkila09



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Any time during season two, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykkila09/pseuds/mykkila09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trying to fit in, Lori decides to play a prank, but what happens when it backfires and the prank goes wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** this is a repost. Story was beta'd by missmeagan666...thank you!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 and all its affiliates belong to CBS Productions, 101st Street Productions and Kurtzman Orci Paper Productions and it is based off of the original series by Leonard Freeman. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. In other words, I DO NOT own.
> 
> “Speaking”  
>  _‘Thinking’_

* * *

As was the norm Steve woke just before dawn.

Groaning slightly, he shifted before looking down at the blond head resting on his chest. A smile appeared on his face as he ran a hand through the hair. This was always his favourite part of his morning; just lying in bed with Danny wrapped in his arms. Throwing a glance at the clock, he saw the time and knew he needed to get up.

Carefully shifting Danny, he eased his body out from under him and got out of bed, chuckling softly when Danny groaned and buried his face into Steve’s pillow. Grabbing his shorts and pulling them on along with a sleeveless t-shirt, Steve left the bedroom and headed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and relieved himself before walking back out and heading down the hallway.

He opened the bedroom door and looked in, smiling at the sight of Grace on the bed. He shook his head when he saw that half of the covers were off of her.

_‘Like father like daughter,’_ Steve thought as he walked over to the bed and fixed the covers over the little girl. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he turned and walked back out the bedroom, heading back down the hallway and towards the stairs.

Steve walked towards the back door, grabbing the towel that was hanging from a hook on the door that he always used. Out on the _lanai_ , he dropped the towel on one of the chairs before heading down to the beach.

~…~

Danny woke about ten minutes after Steve left the bed.

Yawning, he got up, stretched and headed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he came out and then went to check on his daughter. Satisfied that she was ok, he left her room and headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Danny threw a glance outside and saw Steve’s towel on the chair on the _lanai._ Knowing where his lover was, Danny shook his head and proceeded to make breakfast. Grumbling under his breath about health nuts, he made Steve’s breakfast—toasted wheat bread with sliced ham and lettuce—while he made a separate breakfast for him.

When he was done, he placed Steve’s breakfast on the table and covered it, while he took his own out on the _lanai_ and sat down on a chair. His gaze moved down the beach and he saw Steve’s body diving through the water and he couldn’t help but to smile. He always loved watching him in the ocean; it was like Steve was in his element then.

As his blue eyes settled on his partner’s form, Danny’s mind went over the last few weeks. He and Steve had been together for almost three months now and he couldn’t be happier. Never in his life had he thought he would find happiness again and he never thought it’d be with his partner.

After Rachel, he had been sure that that would’ve been the last time he would’ve been happy with someone and then Steve had come along and had blown his life upside down. The two had started off on a rocky start, but eventually, they had been able to work together and had come to mutually like and respect each other and now, Danny couldn’t imagine not knowing Steve or not having him in his life, even with all his crazy stunts.

He hadn’t thought he and Steve would be together, until a case a few months ago.

They had been chasing a small drug ring and Danny had been injured when they had finally confronted the head of the ring. Despite the fact that he was wearing a vest, the bullet had caught him under his arm. He had been rushed to the hospital immediately with Steve holding his hand every step of the way.

It was while in the ambulance, when he was losing consciousness due to the blood loss and his vitals being unstable, that Steve had admitted how he felt about him. It wasn’t until a day later when he was in recovery had he finally gotten a chance to talk to his partner and he had admitted he felt the same.

They had been together ever since.

Of course Grace had been told immediately and the little girl couldn’t have been happier. She adored Steve and she knew that Steve had made her Danno happy and was glad they were together. In her mind, the three of them were a true family and she was closer to them than she was with her mother and Step-Stan.

Danny chuckled at the thought of Rachel and Stan.

He knew it wasn’t that Grace didn’t love her mother or Stan, but according to Grace, she could be a little girl with Danny and Steve and not with Rachel and Stan as they always seemed more about appearances than having fun. With Rachel and Stan, Grace had to be careful not to get any of her clothes dirty or play too rough with the toys that Stan bought her as they were expensive. But with him and Steve, she could play all she wanted and as rough as she wanted and Steve, unlike Stan, wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty with her either.

“What are you thinking about so deeply Danno?”

Steve’s voice cut through his thoughts and Danny looked up startled at the presence of his love.

“When did you get up here?” Danny asked as he looked Steve over, appreciating the way the water glistened off his body and the trunks clung to him.

“Just now,” Steve grinned as he grabbed the towel and wiped the excess water off, “but you were too busy thinking to see me come up.”

“Uh huh,” Danny shook his head.

“You know you didn’t have to get up, right?” Steve asked as he sat down in the chair next to Danny.

“I know,” Danny nodded, “but—and if you accuse me of being sappy or girly I will deck you—I’ve gotten used to sleeping and waking up next to you that I know when you leave the bed and I can’t go back to sleep.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed in pleasure at Danny’s words.

Sometimes it still amazed him that the blond was his and with him.

“And besides,” Danny continued with a grin, “this isn’t the first time I’ve done so and I can tell it won’t be the last.”

“Alright then,” Steve said and turned to look at the sunrise. His hand reached out and caught Danny’s and he couldn’t stop the goofy grin from spreading across his face as Danny laced their fingers together.

To him, this moment was the perfect start to his day.

~…~

A while later, Danny and Steve had headed into the house to eat and shower to get ready for work.

Grace had woken up just as Danny had finished his shower.

“Morning Danno,” Grace smiled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

“Morning Monkey,” Danny smiled at his daughter. “What do you want for breakfast? Cereal?”

“Ok,” Grace yawned. “Did Papa Steve take his swim already?”

“Of course he did Monkey,” Danny grinned at Grace’s name for Steve.

The first time Rachel had heard Grace call Steve that, she had been furious.

As far as she had been concerned, Grace knew Stan longer than she knew Steve and she still called Stan Step-Stan. But what Rachel hadn’t realized, was that despite the fact that Grace knew Stan longer, in the little girl’s mind, in the time they’ve known each other, Steve acted more like a father to her than Stan ever did.

“Why don’t you go clean your mouth and take a shower before coming down to eat?” Danny suggested to his daughter.

“Hmmk Danno,” Grace nodded and headed to the bathroom across from her room.

Shaking his head, Danny went downstairs to prepare Grace’s breakfast.

“Grace awake?” Steve asked when he saw Danny come into the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Danny said, “she’s taking a shower.”

“Cool,” Steve nodded before he looked at what Danny was getting. “Cereal?”

“Yep,” Danny said as he grabbed the milk from the fridge.

Fifteen minutes later, Grace came down, dressed in her school clothes. “Morning Papa Steve.”

“Morning Munchkin,” Steve grinned. “All ready for school?”

“Hmm mmm,” Grace nodded as she sat at the table, “since today is Friday, our teacher said we’re going to have a light day today.”

“Cool,” Danny smiled.

“Is mommy coming back next week?” Grace asked as she started on her breakfast.

“Yep,” Steve nodded, “so you have one more week with us and then next weekend, you’re with Rachel.”

Rachel had gotten a call last Thursday from her mother saying that her grandmother was sick, so on Friday, she and Stan had left Hawaii and headed to England, leaving Grace in Steve and Danny’s care.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Danny asked.

“No,” Grace smiled, “I like spending time with you and Papa Steve.”

“Of course you do,” Danny grinned. He twisted his wrist to look at his watch and then he stood up. “Hurry up Monkey, or you’ll be late for school.”

“I’m done Danno,” Grace got up and ran back upstairs to grab her book-bag. She came back down just in time to see Steve grab Danny’s keys from him.

“Really?” Danny scowled. “I was under the impression that the car was mine.”

“Don’t know who gave you that impression,” Steve grinned. “I drive it more than you do.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a control freak,” Danny muttered.

He heard Grace giggling and looked up to see her watching them. “You ready Monkey?”

“Yes Danno,” Grace smiled and walked over to her father.

“Alright,” Steve grinned, “let’s go then.”

The trio left the house, with Steve locking and setting the alarm behind him, and headed to Danny’s car.

Within minutes, they were pulling away from the house.

~…~

After dropping Grace off, Steve and Danny had made their way towards Five-0 headquarters. They got there just before Kono and Chin and Lori. Today was a slow day for them, so instead of being out chasing bad guys, they were all doing reports. A few hours later, Steve threw a glance at the clock and saw that it was almost lunch time.

Glancing up, he saw Danny in his own space and the others in their own place as well.

Figuring if he was hungry, then they would be as well, he picked up his phone and ordered three large pizzas—one without pineapple—and three large drinks, one of them coke. He then turned back to the reports on his desk and continued working on them until he saw the delivery guy walking down the hallway forty-five minutes later.

With a grin, he got up and met him, paying him for the food as he took everything from the man.

Turning, he walked back into the main room and placed the pizzas and drinks on the table. Searching through them, he found the one without pineapples and with a grin, he placed it, and the bottle of coke, on the ground out of view.

Satisfied, he called out to the others. “I’ve got pizza!”

Steve laughed when he heard the chairs push away from the desks and the others come hurrying over to where he was.

“Food!” Danny shouted as he jogged over to the table with others.

“Aw man,” Kono groaned, “I am so starving!”

“I hear you,” Chin grinned as he opened one of the boxes and pulled out a slice and biting into it.

“Who ordered?” Lori asked as she grabbed a slice for herself.

“I did,” Steve answered absentmindedly. His attention was focused on his partner and he bit his lip to stop the smile from breaking through.

Danny froze when his gaze settled on the pizzas. It’s not that he wasn’t hungry, because he was, and it’s not that he didn’t like pizza, because he did, it was one of his favourite things to eat, but what had him not participating in eating with the others was the complete and utter abomination he could see residing on said pizzas: pineapples.

He didn’t think they belonged on anything and couldn’t understand how anyone could eat pineapples on practically everything, pizza included. He _hated_ pineapples, especially on his pizza, and Steve knew that.

Face set in a scowl, Danny looked up at his friend and lover, “Really Steven? So I guess I’m supposed to watch everyone else eat, right? You do not expect me to eat this…this…this monstrosity!”

“It’s only pineapples brah,” Kono grinned, knowing her friend’s aversion to anything pineapple related.

“Only pineapple she says,” Danny rolled his eyes, “that’s cute, real cute.”

He turned back to Steve. “Did you not think I’d be hungry as well?”

“Come on Danny,” Steve smiled and held out a slice of pizza to Danny. “It’s just one bite. You might find you like it.”

“Get that thing out of my face,” Danny flailed his arms in the air, “and no, I won’t like it, thank you very much, because I never have and I never will. In my opinion, and the ones of normal people everywhere, pineapple does not belong on a pizza.”

“Are you sure you don’t want one little bite?” Chin teased.

Danny glared over at the man. “And here I thought you were the calm and rational one, my apologies.”

“Calm down Danno,” Steve chuckled as he bent down and grabbed the last box of pizza and the bottle of coke. He gave them to Danny with a smirk. “You didn’t really think I didn’t order for you, did you?”

“I hate you, you know that right?” Danny glared at him. “I have a deep, burning hatred for you right now, my friend.”

“No you don’t,” Steve said cheerfully as he bit into another slice.

“You really don’t like pineapple on your pizza, huh?” Lori smiled at Danny.

“Nope,” Danny said and he bit into a slice, sighing as the pepperoni flavour hit his tongue. “Now this, this is pizza.”

“Have you ever even tried pizza with pineapple?” Lori asked. She couldn’t understand how Danny didn’t like pineapple…at all.

“Nope,” Danny shook his head, “and I’m never going to. Anything that has pineapple in it, I don’t want it.”

“I remember the time we tried to get you to eat a pineapple upside down cake,” Chin grinned, “that was hilarious.”

“Oh yeah,” Kono laughed, “Danny took the cake and threw at Steve’s head.”

“Didn’t he bury some of it?” Steve laughed.

“Shut up,” Danny’s cheeks flushed slightly. “That’s what you guys get for trying to give it to me in the first place.”

“You actually did that?” Lori shook her head. “I don’t believe it.”

“Believe it,” Chin said.

“These guys have been making fun of my not liking pineapples by deliberately making food _with_ pineapples,” Danny said.

“’Cause it’s fun to see the look on your face,” Kono grinned.

“Whatever,” Danny smiled as he continued to eat.

Steve’s office phone started ringing, and said man frowned as he replaced the slice he had just taken up.

“Wonder who’s calling?” Steve asked as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

“Won’t know unless you answer,” Danny said, “I really hope it’s not a case, ‘cause I actually enjoyed today, despite the fact that all we did was paperwork. It’s nice not to have to rush into any near death situations.”

As he said that, he threw a glance at Steve.

“They’re not always near death situations,” Steve protested as he left them and headed to his office.

“I’ll be back,” Kono smiled, “nature calls.” She turned and headed in the direction of the restrooms.

“Shouldn’t have drunk so much pop!” Danny shouted after her with grin.

“Shut up Danny!” Kono yelled back with a laugh just before she turned down the hallway.

Chin’s phone started buzzing and he smiled when he saw the caller id. He looked up at Danny and Lori, “Malia.” He answered and headed to his office for privacy.

“So it’s just the two of us,” Lori said with a smile.

“No just you,” Danny chuckled, “I shouldn’t have teased Kono about the pop. Now I have to use the restroom. Be right back.”

“Unbelievable,” Lori shook her head. She couldn’t believe that everyone had left one after the other, leaving her alone.

She looked around the room and her thoughts drifted off to her teammates. When she had been assigned to the Five-0 task force, she had been apprehensive and sceptical and she had thought she would’ve hated it, but she hadn’t.

To her surprise, she had actually come to enjoy working with the others. Of course it helped that her new boss was very attractive. Working alongside Steve had more than helped her come to terms with the idea of being on the Five-0 team. The man exuded confidence and dare she say it, sex appeal.

She had to admit to herself that ever since she started working with the team, she had had this intense attraction to Steve though she tried hard to hide it. But even then, that didn’t stop her from wanting to be close to the man.

But Steve wasn’t the only reason she liked working at Five-0.

She liked the rest of the team as well. Danny was always funny to her, especially when he started ranting at Steve. The first time she had experienced a Danny rant, she had been shocked. She could never imagine someone talking to their boss like that, but Danny didn’t even seem to care and it had taken awhile, but she had seen that Steve didn’t either and Kono and Chin always seemed to find it funny when Danny got started.

She liked working with Kono because the girl was a joy. She was always up for having fun and she had someone she could go shopping with and do other girls’ stuff, even if Kono was a little bit of a tomboy. And Chin, she could talk with him about anything. He was a really good listener and she loved their conversations.

But despite all that, despite how close she felt to them, a part of her always felt left out. It was so easy to see how close Kono, Chin, Steve and Danny were; the inside jokes, the memories, the smiles, the teasing. She saw it all and it made her long to be a part of it. She’s been with them for a few months now, and yet, she still felt like an outsider. It was like no matter what she did, she wasn’t one of them. She wasn’t _ohana._

As she ate the pizza, her gaze fell on Danny’s pizza and an idea formed.

She knew it was sneaky and underhanded, but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity. A grin lit up her face as she realized that if she did do it, she was finally going to be included in the bonding. She would finally feel like a part of the team. Throwing a look around to make sure she was still alone, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small tin can of pineapple she had grabbed from her desk.

Opening it, she moved to where Danny’s box of pizza was and poured the pineapple juice all over it. Next, she took out a few pieces of the pineapple, tore them into small strips and sprinkled them over the pizza. A quick glance at the clock showed that only a couple of minutes had passed. Smiling at the thought of Danny eating a pineapple covered pizza, she moved back to her spot and was just in time as Danny came back from the bathroom.

“I can’t believe I got back before Kono,” Danny said, as he reached for another slice of pizza.

He threw a glance towards Steve’s office. “I wonder who he's talking to for so long.”

Lori grinned when she saw it. She knew Danny wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing due to Steve’s call.

“Girls take longer in the bathroom,” Lori smiled, “It’s in our nature.”

“Uh huh,” Danny shook his head as he bit into the pizza. “Girls are weird.”

“Whatever,” Lori chuckled a little. She watched as Danny ate the pizza and inwardly cheered that her prank worked.

She saw his expression change and couldn’t help but to smile a little. “What’s wrong Danny?”

“I don’t know,” Danny frowned. He cleared his throat and looked at Lori. “This pizza tastes a little funny.”

“What do you mean?” Lori asked, biting her lip to hide her grin.

“I don’t know,” Danny repeated. His brows furrowed. “It tastes like—COUGH!” he broke off coughing.

Lori grinned. “Gotcha!”

“What?” Danny wheezed. “What did you do?”

Lori held up the pineapple can. “I spread the juice over the pizza and I stripped a slice into small pieces and sprinkled it on as well.”

“You put...pineapple…on…my pizza?” Danny asked between coughs.

“Yep,” Lori chuckled, “I wanted to see if you would notice.”

Her laughter died down when she saw the horrified look on Danny’s face.

Danny’s eyes widened in horror, but before he could say anything, he started coughing again, even more violently than before.

“Oh God,” Danny breathed out. He bent over and threw up all over the floor. His heart started beating faster and his cough turned into wheezing as his body tried to get enough air to his lungs. One hand flew to his throat while the other grabbed the table as he could feel his throat closing up.

Lori froze as she watched Danny. Panic tore through her when she saw him fighting to breathe.

The panic became horror when she saw that his eyes were turning red and were starting to swell.

Chin came out of his office smiling; talking with Malia always put him in a good mood. The good mood evaporated when he heard Danny wheezing and saw his teammate stumble to the ground.

“DANNY!” Chin shouted as he hurried over to his friend.

The panic in his shout had Steve—who had just hung up his phone—and Kono rushing towards them.

“Danny?!” Steve asked as he moved to grab Danny’s body. He looked up at the approaching Kono. “Get a bus here, now!”

“Got it!” Kono replied as she pulled out her cell.

Steve turned narrowed eyes to Lori. “What the hell happened?”

“I,” Lori couldn’t continue. She was speechless and horrified at what was happening to Danny. Guilt swam through her, overpowering everything else. _‘Oh God…what have I done?’_

“They’ll be here in five,” Kono said as she fell to her knees next to Chin. “What’s wrong with Danny?”

“Don’t know,” Chin replied tersely.

“Danny!” Steve tapped Danny’s face gently, “hey Danny. Look at me. Look at me!”

“Can’t…breathe…” Danny gasped out. His blue eyes widened slightly before they rolled back into his head.

“Danny? Danny!” Steve cursed as he felt for a pulse.

“He’s not breathing!” Kono’s words were frantic. She could feel the fear try to take over, but she resolutely pushed it away. Danny would be ok…they wouldn’t lose him…they couldn’t.

“No!” Steve said forcefully as he started CPR. “Come on Danny. Don’t do this to me. Breathe damnit!”

Steve was scared. It was something that was completely foreign to him, he’d never felt this kind of fear before, not even for his own life, but right now, it was taking him over. Danny meant everything to him. His heart, soul and body belonged to the Jersey detective and he couldn’t imagine his life without him. He couldn’t lose him.

He didn’t know what he’d do if he did.

“I don’t understand,” Kono looked over at Chin. “How could this happen? Danny was fine when I left for the bathroom.”

“I know,” Chin looked up at Lori. When he saw that the blonde looked to be in shock. He called her name. “Lori?!”

Lori turned wide eyes to Chin. She was scared that Danny would die. Shaking her head to clear it, she cleared her throat and then answered Chin. “Yeah?”

“What was Danny doing before the attack?” Chin asked.

“He was, uh, he was eating his pizza,” Lori said, unwilling to add on more.

Kono stood up and grabbed the box of pizza that Danny had. She sniffed it and frowned at the scent coming off of it. “That’s weird.”

“What is it?” Chin asked. He kept one eye on Steve and Danny and the other on his cousin.

“Danny’s pizza,” Kono looked at him, “there’s something off about it.” she smelt it again.

“It smells like,” Kono’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief, “pineapple.”

“What?” Chin was shocked. “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know,” Kono’s voice shook with emotion; this was serious.

Danny was pale; his skin was a bit clammy, he looked so sick.

Lori started shaking. She had no idea how she was going to tell them that she gave Danny the pineapple. _‘I had no idea this would happen though.’_

“I got a pulse!” relief crashed through Steve’s body when he felt the pulse; it was rapid and weak, but it was there. Danny’s breathing was choppy, but the fact is, he was breathing.

Minutes later, EMTs rushed into the room with a stretcher.

“What’s the situation?” the female asked as she knelt down next to Steve and Danny.

“I don’t know,” Steve looked at them briefly.

He hadn’t heard Kono and Chin’s conversation, so he didn’t know about the pineapple being on Danny’s pizza.

“I came out of my office and found him on the floor struggling to breathe,” Steve continued.

“He’s in anaphylactic shock,” Kono said. After realizing that Danny’s pizza had pineapple on it, she knew immediately what was happening to her friend. Her words caused Steve and the EMTs’ heads to snap up.

“Get the epinephrine,” the female ordered the male. When he handed it to her, she injected it into Danny’s chest. It took a few minutes but they could see an improvement; Danny’s skin started to regain some colour and they could hear his breathing improving.

“Ok,” the female turned to her companion, “let’s get him up.”

They carefully placed Danny on the stretcher and got a breathing mask situated before they looked at the others. “Seems we got to him just in time, but we’re going to take him to the emergency room just to make sure the symptoms are all gone and to ensure he’s going to recover without any problems.”

“I’ll ride with you,” Steve said as he held one of Danny’s hands in his own.

“We’ll follow,” Chin said as he got up. He closed all the pizza boxes, frowning slightly when he got to Danny’s.

He had no idea how Danny’s pizza got pineapple on it, but he was going to find out.

“Alright,” Steve nodded.

“Let’s get going,” the male EMT said and they started wheeling the stretcher, and Danny, out.

“Wait, Gracie,” Steve said suddenly.

“What about her?” Kono asked as she gathered her stuff. “She’s in school.”

“I know,” Steve nodded, “but their school is over. That’s what the first call was about; it was Grace’s school calling to let us know they had changed up the schedule and instead of school finishing a half hour early, they finished at lunch instead. They wanted to know if we could pick her up now instead of later.”

“I’ll get her,” Kono volunteered.

“Thanks Kono,” Steve sighed, “bring her to the hospital and I’ll explain everything to her.”

“I will,” Kono nodded and gestured to where the EMTs were going through the door. “You should catch up with them.”

“See you guys in a few,” Steve said before he turned and quickened his pace to catch up with the EMTs.

“I still don’t understand how Danny’s pizza got pineapple in it,” Chin told the two girls.

“Me either,” Kono agreed, “but right now, we need to get to the hospital. I’ll swing by and grab Grace and meet you guys there.”

“Alright,” Chin nodded and watched as Kono near ran from the room.

He turned to the last member of the team. “Lori, you ok?”

“I’m, uh, I’m fine,” Lori took a few deep breaths. “I just, I never saw someone like that before.”

“It can be difficult and painful to witness,” Chin said as he started walking out of the room. “Come on. We should get to the hospital.”

“Ok,” Lori mumbled before falling to step with him. Her mind was whirling with what had just happened. “Kono said Danny was in anaphylactic shock. Doesn’t that happen because of an allergic reaction?”

“Yeah,” Chin nodded, “Danny’s allergic to pineapple.”

“What?” Lori stopped in shock and looked at him.

“It’s why he doesn’t eat or drink anything that has pineapple in it,” Chin explained and then he frowned, “Which is why it’s so strange, because Danny had pepperoni pizza. I mean, he was fine when we were all eating, so then, what happened?”

He turned to look at her. “He got sick after he came back from the bathroom, which means, somehow, he grabbed a pineapple pizza slice instead of his pepperoni one, but the thing of it is, I can’t see Danny making that kind of mistake.”

Guilt built inside Lori and she had to look away from Chin. She didn’t want to tell them, but she knew that when Danny recovered, he was going to tell them anyways. “I’m sorry.” The words slipped out before she could stop them.

“What are you sorry for?” Chin raised an eyebrow in her direction as he opened the door to HQ for her. He let it close behind him and they headed towards the parking lot. “It was a simple accident. Danny grabbed the wrong pizza.”

Lori let out a shuddering breath. She had to tell him; he deserved to know, they deserved to know. Her eyes filled with tears because she knew, the moment the truth was out, everything would change. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, released the breath and reopened her eyes to look at Chin.

“No…he didn’t.”

“What?” Chin stopped and looked at her.

“Danny didn’t grab the wrong pizza,” Lori looked at him, tears in her eyes. “I gave him the pineapple.”

“You what?” Chin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How the hell did you give Danny pineapple?”

“It was when everyone was gone,” Lori revealed.

By now, the tears had spilled over and were running down her cheeks, “I just kept thinking about how everyone said Danny didn’t eat pineapple and I thought it would be a good prank to make him eat his pizza with pineapple on it without him knowing. So, I took a small can of pine that I had and I poured the juice all over Danny’s pizza and then I took a slice and stripped up into really pieces and sprinkled them over as well.”

“You did this to Danny?” Chin was aghast. To think that someone they trusted had done this to Danny. “Why would you give Danny pineapple, especially after he said he didn’t want any?”

“It was a joke,” Lori cried as she bared her soul to Chin, “I saw the way everyone was teasing him, and I was a little jealous and I wanted to be a part of it.”

“Are you kidding me?” the normally complacent man was becoming enraged with each word he heard, “because of your little _joke,_ Danny is in the hospital.”

“I’m sorry!” Lori cried, “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I just wanted to be involved in the teasing and the memories and the bond you guys have.”

“And this was how you choose to do so?” Chin stared at her. “Did it never occur to you that there was a reason Danny didn’t like pineapples, or the fact that we never actually pushed him to have any?”

“Chin,” Lori reached out a hand to touch him, but let it fall when he stepped out of her reach.

“I think it would be best if you didn’t come to the hospital,” Chin glared at her. “When Kono, and Steve find out what really happened to Danny, it’ll be your blood they’ll be after. Steve is very protective of Danny and if anyone hurts him, he makes it his mission to repay the favour.”

“It was a mistake,” Lori repeated, trying to stifle the despair growing within her.

“It was a mistake that never should’ve happened,” Chin shook his head, “for a profiler, you are very dense and unobservant. Just stay away from the hospital and from Danny.”

“I just thought…I just thought it’d be a good prank,” Lori said, “It was never my intention to hurt Danny.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” Chin told her and then, he turned and walked away, leaving Lori staring after him.

~…~

When Chin got to the hospital, he went directly to the front desk and asked about Danny.

After getting his room number, he hurried over to the elevators, pressing Danny’s floor number. Five minutes later, he got off and headed for Danny’s room. When he got there, he saw Danny lying in bed while Steve was sitting in the chair next to him, holding Danny’s right hand in both of his.

“Hey,” Chin said as he entered the room.

“Hey,” Steve gave a quick glance at his friend before he returned his eyes to Danny’s form.

“How’s he doing?” Chin asked as he took the opposite chair.

“Good,” Steve replied with a sigh, “they’re just gonna keep him for another hour or two just to be on the safe side and then they’re letting him go.”

“That’s good,” Chin smiled briefly. “I’m gonna be honest; seeing Danny like that, it scared me.”

“Me too,” Steve ran his free hand through his hair. “I just don’t understand, how could Danny have an allergic reaction when I bought a pepperoni pizza specifically for him?”

Chin sighed, ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

He was dreading telling Steve; he was right when he told Lori that Steve was very protective of Danny and he knew when Steve found out what really happened to Danny, he would flip his lid. But he had to tell him.

“Chin?” Steve looked at his friend, seeing the look on his face. “What is it? What are you not telling me?”

“Danny eating that pineapple pizza wasn’t an accident,” Chin started, before he could continue though, there was a knock on the door just before it opened, revealing Kono and Gracie.

“Papa Steve!” Grace cried as she hurried over to where Steve was sitting.

Steve let go of Danny’s hands and grabbed the little girl, pulling her into his lap. “Hey sweetie.”

“Papa Steve,” Grace looked at the man before looking down at her father, “is Danno gonna be ok?”

“Yeah Munchkin,” Steve replied, pressing a kiss to Grace’s head, “Danno’s gonna be just fine.”

“Of course I am,” Danny said weakly as he opened his eyes.

He settled his gaze on Steve and his daughter and smiled. “Monkey, what are you doing here?”

“School is out,” Grace said, “are you sure you’re ok Danno?”

“Come here,” Danny said as he shifted slowly on the bed, making room for his daughter.

Steve stood up and carefully maneuvered Grace on the bed so that she was lying next to Danny.

He looked at Danny, leaned over, pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled back to look in his eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

Straightening up, Steve turned to Chin. “Let’s go.”

“What’s going on?” Kono asked as she looked from Danny to the two.

“Come on,” Chin said as he urged her to the door.

He opened it, they stepped out and he closed it behind, smiling briefly at the sound of Grace’s giggles.

“Alright Chin,” Steve folded his arms and looked at the man. “What did you mean when you said Danny eating pineapple wasn’t a mistake?”

“What?” Kono turned shocked eyes towards her cousin.

“You’re not going to believe this,” Chin sighed, “neither of you are.”

And then, he proceeded to tell them exactly what Lori had told him. When he was done, they stared at him in shock and disbelief.

“Are you serious?” Kono asked, her dark eyes darkening further with her anger. She couldn’t believe what her cousin had just told her; to think that someone they trusted did something like this.

_‘How could Lori do this? How could she put Danny in the hospital? And all because she wanted to fit in?’_ Kono thought.

“I am,” Chin nodded in Kono’s direction and then he focused on his boss and friend and it took everything in him not to step back at the dark look on Steve’s face.

“Are you telling me,” Steve started, the anger making his voice sound low and dangerous, “that Danny is lying in that hospital bed right now because of a _prank_ Lori did?”

“Yes,” Chin said.

Steve’s eyes flashed with rage and he turned, intent on going to confront Lori.

Seeing it, Chin stepped forward and grabbed Steve’s arm.

“Let. Go.” Steve growled.

Right now, all he could think about was making Lori pay. She had hurt Danny. Intentional or not, mistake or not, accidental or not, the point is, she had done it. And she had to pay for it.

“I know you want to make her pay,” Chin said; he kept his voice calm as he hoped it would get through the rage that Steve was feeling right now. “I told her that you would be out for her blood, but Steve, you can’t.”

“And why not?” Steve tore his arm from Chin’s grasp. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t?”

“Because of them,” Kono jerked her head towards the sounds of Danny and Grace’s voices. “You’re too angry right now to confront Lori properly. If you go to Lori now, with how angry you are, you will do or say something you’re going to regret and not only that, Dennings might not react as we’d like him too and then Danny and Grace would be the ones to suffer if anything happened to you.”

Steve let out a frustrated growl as he rubbed his hand over his face. He knew they were right, but he didn’t like it. All he could think about was making Lori pay for what she did. Seeing Danny on the ground, fighting for his life had shook him, more than anything else.

The last time that had happened was when Danny had inhaled a chemical at a crime scene a few months ago. At the time, he had had to watch as Danny fought to get enough air into his lungs and like this time, it had hurt.

Sighing, Steve closed his eyes and took deep breaths, slowly calming himself down.

When he was sure he was calm enough, he opened his eyes and looked at the two cousins. “You’re right. As much as I would like to, I can’t see Lori right now. With the way I’m feeling, I’d probably forget she was a female and deck her.”

“And we don’t want that,” Kono grinned, “right now, let’s just forget about Lori and concentrate on Danny. When did the doctor say he could leave?”

“In an hour,” Steve replied, “maybe earlier. They’re just being precautious.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Chin smiled, “let’s go back inside before Danny sends out reinforcements or before he thinks we’re doing something out here.”

The three laughed as Kono pushed open the door.

“What’s so funny?” Danny asked as he looked at them.

“Nothing,” Steve grinned as he retook his seat.

“Papa Steve,” Grace looked over at said guy, “are you going back to work?”

“No Munchkin,” Steve shook his head, “you get to spend the rest of the day and the weekend with us with no interruptions.”

“What are you talking about Steven?” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Steve smirked, “the other call I got was from the Governor. Because of how our schedules been, he thought we deserved a break, so we’re basically off duty until Tuesday. Everything’s going to go to HPD unless it’s a major emergency.”

“Nice,” Kono grinned. “Three days off…I can handle that.”

They all laughed, but Danny’s laughter died down as he knew that they needed to what happened to him.

“Guys,” He started, gaining their attention, “about what happened—

“Not now brah,” Chin cut him off. “Let’s just leave it be for now.”

Steve and Kono nodded in agreement and Danny looked between the three of them, his gaze curious and confused until it hit him; they knew.

“Alright,” Danny sighed as he relaxed. “So, what are we going to do for the three days?”

Immediately, suggestions were thrown from everyone, Grace included, and the rest of the time was spent with the four of them having a discussion—argument—on what they would do.

~…~

Late in the afternoon that same day, Lori was sitting outside Governor Denning’s office.

Her leg was bouncing slightly fast, a sign of her nervousness, and she kept glancing around. She had no idea why the Governor had called her in and she had to wonder if it had anything to do with what had happened earlier today.

She hadn’t seen the others ever since Danny went to the hospital and Chin told her off outside of Five-0 Headquarters. Chin’s words about Steve and Kono, Steve especially, being out for her blood had been all she could think about. All afternoon her mind had ran over everything that had happened that day and by the time she was done, she had calmed down from her panicked state and could only think of one thing; Chin had overreacted.

Sure she knew that Steve would be upset because he was dating Danny—something which deep down she held resentment for—but it truly was an accident. How was she supposed to know that Danny was allergic to pineapple or that he’d have such a sever reaction? She didn’t because no one had told her.

“Just another thing they kept me out of. It’s like they didn’t trust me to tell me something so important,” Lori muttered under her breath.

And that was the crux of the matter. Why didn’t they tell her that Danny was allergic to pineapple? She’s been a part of the team for almost four months now and not once did they ever think to tell her that. All they did was make jokes about him not liking the fruit.

Granted, she never really asked either; she just assumed he just never tried pineapple before.

_‘It’s really not my fault he ended up the hospital,’_ Lori thought furiously, _‘it was an accident…one that anyone could’ve made.’_

“Agent Weston?”

Her name drew her attention and Lori looked up to see Governor Denning’s secretary looking at her.

“Yes?”

“The Governor will see you now,” the woman said as she gestured for Lori to go in.

“Thank you,” Lori sighed as she stood up and walked in the direction of the man’s office. She missed seeing Grace walking over to the chair near the secretary’s desk, having just come from the bathroom.

Lori knocked on the door, a smile plastered on her face. She had been freaking out over nothing. The Governor needing to talk to her had nothing to do with what happened with Danny, so she shouldn’t have been worrying about her place on the team. The man himself had told her she was there to stay.

Hearing the Governor’s voice telling her to come in, she opened the door.

The smile that she was wearing disappeared as her gaze settled on the other occupants of the room; Danny, Steve, Kono and Chin all looked up at her and she felt her heart start pounding as dread built inside her.

“Close the door behind you Agent Weston,” Denning commanded in a firm, yet polite, tone. “And then take a seat.”

“Yes sir,” Lori nodded as she closed the door and then walked over to the empty chair. She sat down, hoping her nerves were under control. She knew that whatever happened in here, her life was going to change.

“The reason you are here Agent Weston,” Denning began, “is to discuss your future on the Five-0 team.”

Lori’s eyes widened slightly and she swallowed hard at his words. This was unexpected. If she had been expecting anything, it would’ve been a reprimand, not an outright discussion of her place on the team.

“Agent Weston,” Denning continued, “when I assigned you to the Five-0 task force, it was for two reasons; one, the team was down an agent, and two, I was certain that your profiling skills would be a valuable asset to the team.”

“And they were,” Lori injected.

“I agree,” Denning said, “however, that is not what is in question here.”

“So what is?” Lori interrupted, “I don’t mean to be rude sir, but if I’m valuable to the team, then why is my future with them being questioned?”

“Because of what you did to Danny,” Kono answered before the governor could.

Lori turned to look first at Kono, then at the other three.

“Are you serious? It was an accident and it wasn’t intentional.”

“It put Danny in the hospital,” Steve growled.

He couldn’t understand the audacity of the girl. She was acting as if she did nothing wrong.

“And I’m sorry about that,” Lori said, “but like I said, it was an accident; one that any of you could’ve made.”

“You’re wrong,” Chin shook his head, “none of us would’ve ever made such a monumental mistake.”

“Why?” Lori scoffed, “because all of you knew about Danny’s allergy and none of even thought of telling me?”

“No,” Steve said, “Because we actually _listen_ to Danny. He specifically said he doesn’t eat pineapple. I even went out of the way to buy a pepperoni pizza because I know he doesn’t like pineapple.”

“You know,” Danny frowned at her, “for a profiler, you’re very dense. Did it not occur to you that there might be a reason why I hate pineapple?”

“How about the fact that despite our teasing,” Steve said through gritted teeth as he controlled the urge to snap at Lori, “none of us ever actually gave any food containing pineapple to Danny.”

“I don’t know how many times I can say this,” Lori said, frustration lacing her tone, “but I never meant to hurt Danny. It was an accident.”

She paused, not wanting to be angry with them, but she couldn’t. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop the anger from spilling over. “It was a prank and besides, if any of you had just told me about Danny’s allergy I never would’ve done the prank in the first place. Everyone was teasing Danny and I wanted in and giving him pineapple after he said he hated it seemed like a good idea. So, I don’t see why I should lose my job because of it. ”

“Are you seriously kidding me right now?” Danny repeated. His blue eyes hardened as he looked at Lori.

“I want her off the team,” Steve turned to face the Governor.

He didn’t care if the man was his boss. He was done with Lori being a part of the Five-0 task force. It’s not like he had liked her in the first place. As far as he was concerned, the team was just fine without her; they had been fine when it was just the four of them, plus Max, and they would be fine when she was gone.

“I really don’t care where you send her,” Steve continued, “just as long as she’s no longer a part of our team.”

“What?” Lori stood up from her seat, completely angry now. “You can’t do that!”

Steve glared at her, his blue eyes cold as an arctic winter. “The fact of the matter is, because of your inability to listen and to _profile_ , you put Danny’s life in jeopardy. We’re supposed to trust each other and I don’t trust you not to make the same mistake with one of us, especially if it might during a sensitive or hostile situation.”

Lori turned to look at the Governor. “You said it yourself, the Five-0 team needs a profiler. It’s why you placed me with them.”

“And now we want you gone,” Kono injected smoothly. Lori’s casual attitude about harming Danny was grating on her nerves and she really wanted to knock her out.

“We can’t,” Chin’s glare was deadly and it made Lori flinch as she had never seen that look directed at her. Not even earlier today when she had confessed what she did. “And we won’t work with someone we don’t trust.”

He looked at the Governor. “Either you remove Lo—Agent Weston from our team, or you remove me.”

“And me,” Kono added on.

Steve didn’t even have to say anything, the look on his face said enough.

Danny just grinned, “as much as I protest about this pineapple infested hellhole, I admit—very reluctantly I might add—that I have come to love this place and these crazy-ass, pineapple eating hotheads over here, so…it’s simple, they go, I go.”

“Love you too brah,” Kono grinned at Danny.

“All of you feel that way?” Denning looked at each of their faces, noting the determination and disbelief he could see.

“Yep,” Danny nodded with a smile. “Agent Weston has to go.”

“Wait a minute,” Lori started to protest.

“Very well,” Denning cut her off.

“You can’t do that!” Lori growled, “You can’t just kick me off the team because of one mistake.”

“I assure you, I can,” Denning’s raised an eyebrow at her. “Despite my, issues, with the way Lieutenant Commander McGarrett does his job, the point is, the job gets done. I will not lose the best task force in the state just to appease one person. Agent Weston,” he spoke over her protests, “you are hereby removed from the Five-0 task force effectively immediately. I will put in a call to transfer you on a team back in the States where I have no doubt your profiling skills will be even more utilized.”

Steve stood up and the others followed. “If that’s all Governor, I’d like to go. Gracie needs to go home.”

“Of course,” Denning stood up as well. “We may not always see eye to eye, but I hope we can have a better work relationship in the future.”

“Sure,” Steve grinned. _‘Not bloody likely, especially if you even think about bringing another Lori to us.’_

“Let’s go guys,” Danny said as he turned to the door. “Monkey’s probably restless by now.”

“Maybe she’s hungry,” Chin smiled at the thought of Danny’s daughter.

“Think she’d go for a pineapple tart?” Kono asked with a grin.

“Kono,” Danny growled, his blue eyes flashing playfully.

Kono laughed and dashed out of the office, Danny jogging after her, leaving Chin and Steve to shake their heads after them.

As Steve closed the door behind him, both he and Chin could hear Lori argue with the Governor about his decision. The two got out to the lobby to see Danny with Grace in his arms and Kono standing next to them.

“Are we ready to go?” Grace when she spotted Steve and Chin.

“Yeah Munchkin,” Steve grinned, “we’re ready.”

“Ok,” Grace smiled, beyond happy she was going to spend the afternoon with her family.

“Yeah,” Kono teased as they all headed towards the exit, “so, Gracie, think we can get Danny to eat a pineapple slice?”

“Kono,” Danny took a swipe at said girl, but she dodged out of the way with a laugh.

“Danno doesn’t like pineapple,” Grace giggled. “Danno says pineapples are mistakes God created because he was sick.”

“Smart girl,” Danny grinned.

“What the heck are you teaching her?” Chin chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the man.

“All the right things in the world,” Danny defended.

The group chuckled and Steve reached out to take Grace from Danny’s arms. “Your father is a nut job.”

“Have to be,” Danny grinned, “to put up with you.”

“True,” Steve laughed and that prompted the others to laugh as well.

“So,” Kono sighed and turned her face upwards, smiling as she felt the breeze blow gently on her face, “just us four again.”

“Guess so,” Chin nodded. He stopped walking, causing the others to stop as well, and looked over at Danny, his eyes sparkling with humour. “I still can’t believe you ate the pizza slice.”

“I can’t believe it actually worked,” Kono grinned as she looked at her friends.

Steve threw a look at Danny. “And you complain about my plans. This one was perfect.”

“One against many,” Danny scowled briefly before he smiled, “and yeah it was. Lori had to go.”

Chin shook his head. “We’re all going to hell.”

“Well you know what they say,” Danny smirked. “The road to hell is paved with good intentions.”

Their laughter echoed in the parking lot.

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N 2:** that's it. what did you think? 
> 
> **A/N 3:** Anaphylactic shock is a very serious thing and can be fatal if help is not administered immediately. Allergic reactions are not something to mess around with. If a person has an allergy to something, be sure to know just how severe the reaction would and could be and DO NOT play pranks with someone's allergy. It could lead to deadly consequences. This story is just for fun and is not to be taken seriously or ever attempted at home...so please don't.


End file.
